Can't Stop
by Baby Cougar
Summary: This is a smut between Red and Green I don't need no stinkin' summaru. Yaoi yay.


"Hey, how come you never came down from that mountain?"

Red glanced over at Green, who sat on the opposite end of the couch. The tv he was watching was momentarily forgotten, the answer nearly mechanical.

"Because I needed to get stronger."

Green's eyes looked at the screen, but he wasn't watching the show displayed on it.

"Tch. What for? You were on Mt. Silver for five years. Every challenger that came your way you've crushed; even I haven't been able to beat you."

Red shrugged, pulling off his cap and sticking it onto Pika's head with an amused smile. Raven hair stuck up a bit at the front with the hat removed.

"Dunno. Even winning, it didn't feel good enough. I want to be the best there's ever been."

"Red, you're _already_ the best that's ever been."

Red sat in silence for a few long moments before looking over to the brunette male.

"You're my friend, you're _supposed_ to say that. I need an unbiased opinion."

There was a huff from the raven's end. There was a time when Green was his rival, and they fought upon meeting. It was rare, though, that Green actually won. Unless it came down to a fist fight (which honestly happened now and again). Red could get in a few good blows but more often than not Green ultimately won those battles. Red knew it was mostly because he spent all his time training his Pokémon, while Green was also splitting his time researching Pokémon. Battle experience is what makes the difference.

But, they'd grown to be on good terms. In fact, when Red made the choice to live on top of the cold and cruel Mt. Silver, Green was one of the very few who would trudge through the snow and the caves just to come and keep him company for a while (naturally they would battle first with Green's empty hopes of winning). Those were, honestly, his favorite days while he was up there.

"Didn't you ever get lonely up there? I never got a chance to ask you that."

A hand plopped on top of the cap-wearing Pikachu.

"Nah, no way! I had Pika, and my Pokémon, and there were all the wild Pokémon too!"

There was a long bout of silence. Even though he said that, it was clear that it was a lie. It had been dreadfully lonely up there. It always made Red happy when a challenger came up, although they usually left quickly once defeated. There were few who stuck around to really talk to him, so he usually didn't do much talking when it came to challenges. Perhaps that had been why no one stuck around? Red rubbed his chin. Who knows.

"Hey, you know why I came up to visit you a lot, right?"

A grin.

"Obviously because you wanted to get your ass kicked."

A look of annoyance came from piercing emerald eyes.

"No, you idiot. It's because I was worried about you. All the dangerous Pokémon aside, it was a miracle you've never been frostbitten. Every time I went, you were always wearing that short sleeved shirt, no coat, no scarf, nothing."

The grin widened. Cold was something that had never bothered him. It was strange really. But Char was always nearby to keep him warm, too. She'd always been a big help to him.

"That's obviously because I'm half ice Pokémon."

The teen put his fingers to his head, sticking them upward like little goofy ears.

"My mother was a Glaceon. OW."

Okay, maybe he deserved that punch. Red rubbed his arm where he'd been hit. It was a hard one too, the ass.

"Learn to take a joke, Green..."

Idiot. Why did Green have to fall for a guy like this? He should have just stayed in his lab and let Red freeze his nads off up on that mountain.

"I went up there because... well... because I like you."

The look in those crimson eyes never changed as Red continued to smile blankly at Green, still amused by his stupid joke.

"I like you too?"

If he didn't, he wouldn't be hanging out with him. The "smell ya later" days were long gone. Green however seemed to be a bit bothered, red filling in his cheeks as he tried to find the words to say to make this oblivious idiot understand what he was trying to say.

"No I mean..."

A raven head tilted.

"No, like... you know, want you."

There was a long bout of silence after those words. It was clear that Red was expecting Green to finish what he was saying, but when more words didn't come, he spoke up.

"Want me to... what?"

This time it was Green's turn to give the blank stare. This guy was a special kind of stupid, wasn't he? It took nerve to say that, too. In irritation, the older teen stood, intent on finding _some_ task to preoccupy himself.

"You are _such_ an idiot, why do I even..."

Okay, wow, rude. Red got up and went after Green, swinging a punch at the other male's head. Some things never change, do they?

"Jerk!"

The punch was dodged, and the arm that went harmlessly by Green's head was grabbed. Pulling he got a hold of Red's shirt with both hands and slammed him into the wall, pinning him there. Raven head knocking against the hard surface, Red saw stars for a moment. The trainer growled in irritation, looking upward at the taller male.

"What's your problem?"

Before the sentence finished, Green had let go of Red's shirt, moving instead to put his hands on the wall on either side of Red's head, caging him in place. Red slid down the tiniest bit, shrinking back mostly in surprise. Green looked mad, but he didn't look like he was gonna hit him.

"Green what are you do—"

Red's words were muffled and cut off by a hard kiss. Fast-paced and heavy, Green wasn't even allowing the little champion a chance to breathe. Guy just needed to shut up sometimes. It was frustrating, and right now Green was _really_ frustrated. It was the need for a breath of air that caused him to break it, red face turned downward with a hung head. Surely even this idiot will have gotten the message by now.

"Why..."

 _Why_ , Red asks. Seriously? As if the researcher's heart wasn't pounding hard enough.

"...what was... that for?"

Okay, now he was legitimately pissed off. There were limits to how thick someone's skull could be. How on _earth_ had this guy become the Pokémon champion? It was clear it would take a lot more work to get the message across, and actions spoke a lot louder than words. Green had a good feeling he wouldn't have been able to properly articulate what he wanted to say, anyway.

"You are _such_ an _idiot_ , Red."

Another growl, and a mild look of irritation in ruby eyes.

"What is your deal today, man?"

That's it. He was done. No more talking. Green went on the attack, pulling Red's head to the side so lips could meet neck. The younger teen shivered and gasped in surprise, the feel of warm lips and teeth sending tingles right down his spine. Gloved hands gripped at purple sleeves when his aggressor's hands made their way under his shirt. Yes, Red had it figured out now, and his face was the color of his namesake.

"Green, what are you—GREEN!"

Poor Red's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, and the other male just wasn't answering him. His shirt had been pulled up entirely, bunched just below his throat with a fist that pushed him flat against the wall. Lips continued to attack his skin, and his grip on Green's shirt became tighter. Fingers stroking down his sides made Red shiver, but it was the tongue grazing across his nipple that brought out an involuntary gasping moan.

Both boys froze at the sound, one of Red's hands moving to snap over his mouth. Green looked upward at the face that looked down, a smile on his lips. If Red wasn't okay with what he was doing, the shorter male would have pushed him away by now. Even this thick idiot should know where the researcher was planning on going from here. Most relationships started out with just kisses and hugs, but Green had been craving a lot more than that for a long time now. Hand sliding down, Green groped his partner through bluejeans, satisfied in finding that there was some stiffness, not to mention the resulting whine from Red.

"Green, no. Wait—"

But Green didn't wait. He let go of the shirt, confident that Red wouldn't try to escape now, in favor of lowering himself to his knees. Fingers were quick to undo the fastenings on the jeans, revealing a pair of grey boxers. Fingers were already reaching for the waistband.

"Green don't—"

Despite the requests to stop, Red didn't push the other male away. He trembled with anticipation. With the sleeves no longer in reach of his hands and the wall not a great thing for him to grip, Red's hands sunk into spiky brown hair, gripping into it when he felt warm fingers reach inside, freeing the mostly-erect shaft from the grey cloth.

"S-stop..."

Mortification wasn't exactly the right word. A form of embarrassment, for sure. Red couldn't believe this was actually happening, or what pushed Green so far to end up doing this. He wasn't sure if he was ready for such a huge leap in relationship advancement, but the way Green's hand stroked him made his body crave more, and he honestly... didn't want this to stop. Maybe he wanted this more than he thought he did.

"Can't stop."

At Green's words, there was suddenly an intense heat as the brunette took the raven's length into his mouth. This resulted in a rather loud response from Red, who hunched over in a slight arc over Green. Oh god, that felt amazing, what the hell were they doing? He had to steady himself against the wall, getting lost in a pleasure he had never felt before. It didn't take too long of this to bring him to the edge, and Green grunted in surprise when a new taste flooded his mouth without warning.

"Ngh... Green... um... sorry... I..."

Words were really hard to articulate at the moment. The kneeling male pulled away and swallowed, wiping his mouth with a sleeve without any response. After a moment Green stood, pushing in close to Red for a kiss. If the raven thought Green was done with him, he'd be dead wrong. He did find it a bit hard to maintain eye contact, though. Even after that, he still felt a bit shy. He pointed behind him with a thumb as he stepped away to allow Red room to move.

"Couch. Now."

The closest piece of furniture. Red's throat bobbed as he swallowed with a nod, slipping off his red and white overshirt. He was feeling hot, and rightfully so. It was tossed onto the back of the couch, and Pika jumped off and skittered away when the boys crashed into the cushions, Green pushing Red down into them. His kisses were hot and heavy, and clothes were just obstacles that were quickly removed. He wanted this idiot, and he was going to take him. Red would belong to Green. This was one battle that the little champion wouldn't be winning.


End file.
